


New Years Countdown

by justanotherfangirlwriting



Series: New Years through Graduation [1]
Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Auggie falls asleep during the countdown, Gen, New Years, charlie is a gentleman, rooftop countdown
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 10:50:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5287847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherfangirlwriting/pseuds/justanotherfangirlwriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Class is counting down to a new year, Auggie is very excited and happy that his parents let him stay up late to count down with Riley and her friends. But does he make it to 12 midnight? Of course not, here's how I think it went down cause the pictures were just so cute. I also put what happen after Farkle said "Riley still loves Lucas"</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Years Countdown

Auggie was bouncing up and down in his seat, Charlie didn't know if it was from the cold or if he was really excited about the new years. Charlie decided to go with the second one, he missed the childhood innocent. He knew he was only in 8th grade but soon he would be in high school and he wouldn't see the world as positive as it was. He already saw through the cracks in his positive bubble, that's why he was so drawn to Riley, she had that light in her that always burns bright no matter what. That's why people like her so much, she always thinks of others first. Charlie isn't blind, he can see Riley pushing her feelings down for a certain cowboy. Charlie knows he would have to wait for a while, but he didn't mind he was in it for the long game.

"I can't believe I made it to midnight!" Auggie said excitedly looking around the roof and then to him. Auggie was just like Riley, maybe a bit more bubbly since he was still a kid but almost exactly like Riley and her father always saw the good in the world.

"Yeah buddy you ready to countdown?" Charlie asked, he looked down onto his phone  _11:58_ it was only 2 minutes until midnight. 

"Yeah! This is the latest I've ever been awake, I made sure I took a nap before the party so I wouldn't be tired." 

"Good thinking," he said laughing,

"Okay everyone it's time to count down from 20" Farkle said, as he stood next to his, girlfriend? Charlie didn't know.

"20!" the kids yelled, he saw Lucas and Maya at the far end of the roof talking to each other. Lucas had his hands in his pocket while Maya leaned on the balcony, hands wrapped around her. Charlie didn't know what was going on there he knew that it was going.

"15!" The class yelled again, he looked around and didn't see Riley anywhere, she told Farkle that she was going to help her parents set up the sleeping bags. His mom knew Riley's mom from her bakery so she said he could stay over. 

"10!" The kids yelled louder, Charlie took out his phone and showed it to Auggie and they started to count. Charlie saw Auggie's eyes start to drop but the kid fought it and stayed awake. "Almost to midnight bud,"

"7"

"6"

"5"

"4"

"3"

"2-" before they said one he felt Auggie's head drop to his arm,

"ONE! Happy New Year!!" Everyone yelled, he looked around and heard the door open, Riley stood there with a noise maker and a shocked looked, he followed her gaze and saw Lucas lean in and kissed Maya. The pair pulled away and they saw Riley, their faces dropped. He looked back at Riley, then at Maya and Lucas, it was quiet even with all of New York celebrating the new year. It was silent on the roof of the Matthew's apartment, until Farkle spoke,

"Riley you tell them or I will. It's midnight Riley,"

Charlie looked at Riley and he knew she can feel his stare, Riley moved down the step and towards Farkle "Farkle-" 

"You do it or I will," he said. Riley looked at Maya and Lucas, they were face her looking confused. But he had a feeling they knew what Farkle meant, heck he knew what Farkle meant. 

"Um, it's late everyone, my dad already called some parents since we don't have enough sleeping bags for everyone" Riley turned to the door.

"Riley still loves Lucas" Farkle said which made Riley freeze in her steps and Lucas look at Farkle and Riley. Charlie looked at Maya, her face was neutral but he saw sadness in it.

"Riley is that true? You still like me?" Riley was standing close to Charlie

"Okay everyone back downstairs," Farkle said loudly which caused everyone to move, including Maya. Lucas looked at Maya but she didn't look back, she just kept her head up and walked towards the door, she smiled at Riley. Charlie got up from the bench and picked Auggie up in his arms, slowly trying to not wake him. He stopped in front of Riley,

"Thanks for inviting me Riley. It was fun," He said then he walked into the door making his way back to the apartment. Kids were gathered in the Matthews living room, Maya no where in sight. Mr. Matthews saw him and walked over to him and smiled looking down at the sleeping kid,

"Yeah he fell asleep as we reached the end of the countdown," Riley's mom walked over as well,

"Thanks for bringing him down Charlie can you take him to his room?" Charlie nodded, his parents raised him with manners he wasn't just going to say no,

"Okay it's straight through there, it's the first door on your left," he nodded.

Charlie placed Auggie on his bed and tucked him in. Auggie stirred a bit but he was still sleeping. Charlie quietly tip toed out of the room

"Hey Charlie," he heard a sleepy voice say, he turned and saw Auggie rubbing his eyes,

"yeah buddy?" he said,

"Thanks for hanging out with me." Charlie smiled, "No problem bud, you're a smart kid like your sister. I had fun you almost made it to midnight,"

"Yeah, I'll make it next year." Auggie said as he slowly fell back to sleep. Charlie quietly closed the door, leaving it a bit open then made his way back to the living room. Some of the kids were gone, but others were sat on the chairs and table, watching TV and drinking cocoa. Farkle and Lucas were no where to be seen, nor was Smackle, which Charlie thought was Farkle's girlfriends name, but he did see Riley sitting by the bay window, with a mug in her hands. He walked over to her and sat next to her, he didn't say anything and kept his eyes on the TV.

"Thanks for being so nice and putting Auggie to bed" Riley said breaking the silence,

"It was no problem. Your brother is pretty sweet" he wanted to add 'like you' but 

"I'm really sorry Charlie," Riley said, he looked at her.

"About what?" He asked,

"About earlier, about what Farkle said."

Charlie gave her a small smile, "You don't have to apologies Riley. I know you still have some type of feelings for Lucas. I've known since our first no talking movie date."

"You're not mad?" she asked,

"No, I'm not. I mean I would if I didn't know you, but I know you Riley, that game proved that and you may not know me but that's up to you to find out if you want to get to know me." He smiled and leaned to kiss Riley's cheek, he got up and went over to her parents.

"Mr and Mrs. Matthews thanks for having me over it was a fun new years party."

"Charlie we already talked to your grandmother, you are welcome to stay here it's cold outside and icy."

"I appreciate that and I would like to stay but I told my sister that i would go see her and her family, I called my grandma so she knows. My brother in law is outside already." He shook their hands and said goodbye to his friends and left the apartment. 

It was a New Year and Charlie was the type to see the glass half full.


End file.
